stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander G. Barry
|birth_place= Astoria, Oregon |death_date= |death_place= Portland, Oregon |spouse= |profession= attorney |religion= |footnotes= }} Alexander Grant Barry (August 23, 1892 December 28, 1952) was an American attorney and politician in the state of Oregon. A native of Astoria, he was a World War I veteran and briefly a United States Senator from late 1938 to early 1939. A Republican, he later served in the Oregon House of Representatives. Early life Alexander Barry was born on August 23, 1892, in Astoria, Oregon, at the mouth of the Columbia River. After receiving his primary education in the public schools of that city and in Portland, he then attended the University of Washington in Seattle. Barry graduated and then enrolled at the University of Oregon Law School that was located in Portland at that time.Corning, Howard M. (1989) Dictionary of Oregon History. Binfords & Mort Publishing. p. 22. He then attended the Northwest College of Law that was created after the University of Oregon's law school moved to Eugene in 1915.Horner, John B. (1919). Oregon: Her History, Her Great Men, Her Literature. The J.K. Gill Co.: Portland. p. 241. Barry graduated and was admitted to the bar in 1917, entering private legal practice in Portland. The next year during World War I, he joined the Army and was commissioned a second lieutenant in the artillery. He served in the American Expeditionary Force in France and remained in the Army until February 1919. He was married and had two children by his first wife. Public service In 1932, Barry became a member of the Oregon Relief Committee and served until in 1933. He served on the Oregon Liquor Control Commission from 1933 to 1935 and was chairman of School District No. 1 Civil Service Board in 1937 and 1938. In January 1938, Frederick Steiwer resigned from the United States Senate and was replaced by Alfred E. Reames, who was appointed by the Governor of Oregon. On November 8, 1938, the Republican Barry was elected to fill the remaining portion of Steiwer's term. Barry served in congress from November 9, 1938, until January 3, 1939. Barry was not a candidate for election to the full Senate term which was won by Rufus C. Holman. Later life After leaving Congress Barry resumed the practice of law. In 1940, he married a second time, to Helen M. Bealey. In 1944, Barry was elected to the Oregon House of Representatives to represent Portland and Multnomah County.1945 Regular Session (43rd). Oregon State Archives. Retrieved on November 29, 2008. He served during the 1945 to 1949 sessions as the representative from District 5. On December 28, 1952, Alexander Grant Barry died in Portland and was interred at Willamette National Cemetery near Portland. See also *United States congressional delegations from Oregon References Category:1892 births Category:1952 deaths Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Senators from Oregon Category:Members of the Oregon House of Representatives Category:Lewis & Clark Law School alumni Category:People from Astoria, Oregon Category:University of Oregon School of Law alumni Category:Oregon Republicans Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:Burials at Willamette National Cemetery de:Alexander G. Barry sv:Alexander G. Barry